The Rider Cometh
Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests |previous= |next=Unwavering Resolve |cutscenes= }} Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests Walkthrough *Travel to Walahra Temple in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a cutscene. **Purchase Sutlac and Irmik Helvasi at the Shaararat Tea House. ***This quest can be completed with a Sutlac alone; an Irmik Helvasi is not required, but appears to greatly increase the chances of Yoyoroon accepting your Timeworn Talisman. *Travel to Nashmau and talk to Yoyoroon for a cutscene. **The quest is not marked as active until this step is completed. **Blue Mages will receive a special cutscene that will not allow the quest to advance. Players must change to another job to receive the appropriate cutscene. *Fight Ephramadian Shades to obtain a Timeworn Talisman. They can be found by the Cutter in Arrapago Reef and a short distance from Dvucca Isle Staging Point in Caedarva Mire. **Timeworn Talisman appears to drop at a rate between 33 and 25%, but is affected favorably by Treasure Hunter. **The quickest way to get to the Ephramadian Shades from Nashmau is to obtain two Imperial Silver Pieces, then exit into Caedarva Mire from the west side of the city, and enter Alzadaal Undersea Ruins at E-11. From there take the only teleporter in the room, and then exit back out into Caedarva Mire. Once back out in Caedarva Mire, you can simply follow the left wall until you reach an area with Ephramadian Shade mobs. Beware of the Heraldic Imp that spawns just past the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins entrance. ***Note that players in possession of a Remnants Permit may travel freely through the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. *Return to Nashmau and trade Yoyoroon the Sutlac, Irmik Helvasi and talisman. Note that your Timeworn Talisman may be a "dud," requiring you to farm another one. Any sweets traded to Yoyoroon will also be consumed. **If the talisman is accepted, change zones, and pick up your Talisman of the Rebel gods from Yoyoroon. *Head back to Walahra Temple for another cutscene. Your Talisman of the Rebel gods will be converted to a Talisman Key. *Head to Hazhalm Testing Grounds. click on the door for a cutscene, and then click the door again to enter fight. ** This is a 6-person, uncapped battle with a 15 minute time limit. Similarly to Einherjar, buffs and TP do not wear upon entry. ** Odin Prime possesses high attack and critical hit rate, but relatively low defenses. ** Odin Prime will periodically summon Odin Images, one at a time. ** Multiple Odin Images can be out at once. ** Odin Images appear to be similar to Elementals. They will strongly resist physical damage, but not magic. They appear to possess high HP and attack and are not recommended to kill. ** Odin Prime can inflict several status effects, including: Curse, Sleep and Paralyze. He is also able to intimidate players, fairly frequently. ** Many of Odin Prime's attacks will strip shadows. Paralyze and intimidate make casting shadows difficult. ** Below 50%, Odin may begin a count down. At 0, he will use Zantetsuken, inflicting Death on all targets within a 30' radius of his current target. If Odin cannot reliably be defeated before he uses this attack, all but the member with hate should run outside Area of Effect range, or use /kneel or /heal. *If you fail the fight, you must repeat the above steps starting with speaking with Yoyoroon. Note that the Timeworn Talismans traded may still be "duds." Instead of entering Walahra Temple, examine the Imperial Whitegate to receive a brief cutscene and your Talisman Key. *After you defeat Odin Prime, you will immediately enter a cutscene in which Odin will give you your choice of reward. *Return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and click on the Imperial Whitegate for a final cutscene and title. *This quest can be repeated after Japanese Midnight by speaking to Naja Salaheem. Game Description ---- Client Yoyoroon- Nashmau G-6, second floor.